


Healing Hands

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, discussion of a child's death in a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry for @kazchester-fanfiction ‘s challenge, Gadreel’s Gigs, and I got Firefighter Gadreel! Gad's had a bad day and you try to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @torn-and-frayed, @tia58, and @thing-you-do-with-that-thing for beta reading and helping me come up with a title!

If nothing else, you could always tell whether Gadreel’s shift had been good or bad based on how he hugged you. If his arms circled your shoulders and he cradled your head to his chest, he probably spent the day in the station checking out his equipment and joking with the other firefighters. If his arms wrapped around your waist and he buried his head in your neck, you knew he'd need a little extra TLC.

Tonight was a night when he needed a LOT of extra TLC. He stumbled through the door a couple of hours early, splotches of soot still on his face, his hair wet with sweat and spiked up from him running his hands through it. You rose to greet him, and he fell into your arms, a noise coming from him that was almost a sob. He clung to you like a crying child, and soon you realized that he actually was crying. His breath hitched as you held him tightly and stroked his hair, whispering little nothings to try and soothe him.

When his initial outburst faded, he pulled you over to the couch and sat you in his lap so he could bury his head in your chest and hold you close. Even though he smelled of smoke and sweat and his skin was sticky and dirty, you pressed kisses to his head while he breathed you in. After a long while, his muscles finally began to relax, and he pulled away from you just a little bit. His arms were still around you, keeping you from going anywhere, but now you could look into his eyes and see the grief there.

“What happened, Gad?” you asked, still caressing his face and stroking his hair.

His eyes closed and he heaved a deep sigh. “There was a child. She was trapped behind a line of fire. I followed her screams until I found her, but when I rushed forward to grab her, the roof above her head caved in right on top of her. By the time I uncovered her and got her out, she was already gone.” He buried his head in your chest again and you felt your shirt dampen with tears. “If I had just found her a minute earlier….” His voice choked off as his shoulders shook.

Tears covered your cheeks, too, grief for the child and for your grieving husband mixing together. “You did everything that you could, Gad. If you couldn’t save her, then she couldn’t be saved.”

He bunched your shirt in his hands as he growled, “I should have found her sooner! If I hadn’t been late, she’d still be alive!”

Knowing your husband needed your strength, you pulled his head away from your chest and forced him to look at you. “Did you stand around and wait before you went inside?”

Gad shook his head, but his eyes were still glassy.

“Did you stop and have a coffee on your way through the building or somehow waste time after you were on scene?”

He closed his eyes, but still shook his head.

“Then you did everything right, and you have nothing to blame yourself for. Do you blame Cas for driving too slow? Maybe if he’d driven the truck faster you would have gotten there sooner?”

Gadreel’s face grew almost angry with the perceived affront to his partner. “No! Castiel did everything right!”

“If you don’t blame him for driving too slowly, or the person who made the initial call for waiting too long, or the dispatcher for taking her time in sending you, then you can’t possibly blame yourself.” You cupped his face in your hands and let your eyes take in every detail of his face. “You did everything you could. Sometimes, bad things happen and it’s nobody’s fault. It sucks, but it’s  _ not your fault _ .”

Gadreel’s eyes searched your face, looking for a hint of pretense or dishonesty, but found none. The little lines of stress around his eyes and forehead slowly smoothed out, and he sagged against you. A few more tears were shed by both of you as you sat there quietly for a long while, just comforting each other.

When tears were dry, you got up from his lap and held a hand out to him. He took your hand and stood up, then followed you and you led him to the bathroom. Once there, you helped him remove his clothes, silently admiring the miles of freckled skin that covered the strong, capable muscles of your husband. You turned on the shower while he gathered and tossed his clothes in the hamper, and then pushed him under the water. Your clothes came off quickly and you joined Gadreel under the spray, admiring the play of the water as it rolled down his back.

After squirting a bit of shampoo into your hand, you reached up and lathered your husband’s hair, giving him a scalp massage while you ran your fingers through the short strands. When he turned around, you let him rinse off his head while you wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed his chest. Gathering some soap in your hand, you gently rubbed him down from his shoulders down his chest, massaging his arms and carefully cleaning his hands. Grabbing another dollop of soap, you cleaned his cock and his legs, your touch not intended to arouse, just to clean and comfort. Before you turned him around again, you saw him looking down at you with all the love he could ever give you shining in his tired eyes, and you wondered how you ever got so lucky.

Once he was facing away from you, you scrubbed his back, kneading his shoulders before sliding your hands down to the perfect globes of his ass. You gave them a squeeze, giggling as he jumped a little in surprise, but stopping him before he could turn around. Your hands drifted down his legs, helping the water wash away the last of the dirt and sweat that had collected on his body. Once you were on your knees, you nudged him to turn around, and then looked up at him. He was a beautiful sight from any angle, and you drank him in, feeling a low level of arousal flood your system. His legs were solid and muscled, like the rest of him, his knees scarred from a lifetime of physical activity. His thighs were thick, and they led your eyes to the v-line of his hips and his cock, which was already half hard and heavy between his legs. You ignored it, choosing instead to kiss his hips and run your hands over his chest as you stood before him again.

Taking your head in his hands, he kissed you, his tongue gently dancing with yours. When he came up for air he had your shampoo in his hand. As you had for him, he washed your hair, then your body, giving you the same care and affection that you had given him. When you were both clean and rinsed off, he shut off the water and you grabbed a towel to dry him. You only used the towel to dry half of him, using your mouth to kiss and lick the water away from his skin. Once he was mostly dry, he fixed the towel around his waist, then helped you dry off with your towel in the same manner.

Normally, when you were taking care of him after a day like this, you would have him lay on the bed on his stomach and you would massage his back and shoulders, rubbing the stress out of his muscles. This time, you surprised him, and asked him to sit on the bed, his back resting against the pillows. You dropped your towel, then untied his and straddled his lap, resting your arms on his shoulders.

“Y/N?” Gadreel asked, wondering why there was a change in the routine.

Stroking his wet hair, you looked at him fondly. “I want to talk to you about something. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I think maybe tonight is as good a time as any.” His brow furrowed, but you smiled at him, hoping he would know there was nothing wrong.

You inched closer to him, grinding your center against his hardening cock underneath you just a little, causing you to get even wetter than you already were. “I was thinking that maybe it was time we start trying to have a baby,” you said, trying to meet his eyes, but being a little afraid of what you’d see there.

Gadreel had always said that he’d wanted children, and so had you, but you had wanted to wait until you were a little more financially stable. It had been a couple of years, now, and you finally felt like maybe you were ready.

Before you could fully meet his eyes, his lips were on yours, his tongue mapping out your mouth even though he’d memorized it years ago. He pulled from the kiss abruptly and held your head so you could only look at his smiling face. “Really? Are you sure, Y/N?”

Finding his smile to be contagious, you grinned back at him and nodded. “Yeah. We’re in a good place, and I think I’m ready.” Gadreel kissed you again, and then searched your face as if he would find some doubts or concerns. “In fact, I already tossed my pills in the trash today instead of starting my new pack. I figured if you didn’t….”

Your words were cut off by Gadreel’s lips as he devoured your own. In between kisses, he began trying to speak. ‘’Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes, my love.”

His large hands gripped your waist and pulled you closer to him, then moved down and squeezed your hips as he rocked them over his erection until his cock was sliding between your folds, bumping your clit with every move. The low heat that had been in your belly since you’d undressed him in the bathroom suddenly turned into an open flame, and you moaned into his mouth as his hips rose up to meet yours. Both of you kept grinding until neither of you could stand it any longer and he lifted you up while you lined him up with your entrance. As you sank down onto his length, feeling him fill you up, you both groaned with relief at finally feeling whole together again.

It seemed like you both wanted this to last, and you took your time rolling your hips while Gadreel ran his hands all over your body. He took your breasts in his hands, kneading them and pinching your nipples, then sucking each one into his mouth to tease it with his tongue. Quiet moans and declarations of love slowly changed to grunts and curses as the heat between you grew. Rolling hips and gentle thrusts became more frantic, and soon he was pulling you down hard on his cock, gripping your hips so tightly it almost hurt. Finally, the dam broke and you came hard, crying out his name as you clenched around him. He followed you soon after, filling you with his release as his head fell back and he groaned your name.

You stayed in his lap for a long time, resting on his chest and listening to his heartbeat slow back down to normal. The steady  _ thump-thump thump-thump _ soothed you, reminding you that he loved you and he got through yet another shift in one piece. His hands rubbed your back, spreading the warmth you felt inside at knowing he was yours.

“So, do you think we’re pregnant, yet, or should we keep trying?” Gadreel asked, a playful note in his voice.

“Whether we are or we aren’t, practice makes perfect, and I definitely think some more practice in order,” you said, lifting your head and giving him a gentle kiss.

 


End file.
